Yamask
|} Yamask (Japanese: デスマス Desumasu) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 34. Biology Yamask is a shadow-like Pokémon holding a mask that has a face from its time as a human. It has two shadowy, tendril-like arms and large, red eyes. It also has a small tail-like appendage that holds the mask. Due to being a human long ago, it has memories of being a human. If someone wears the mask Yamask carries, they will become possessed by the Yamask in question. Sometimes, it looks at this mask and cries, apparently in longing. Yamask is known to wander the ruins of ancient civilizations. In the anime Major appearances James's Yamask A Yamask appeared before Team Rocket in Battling For The Love of Bug-Types! where James proceeded to catch it. Other Yamask made an appearance in A Night in the Nacrene City Museum!, where it was causing havoc in the Nacrene City Museum because its mask had been put on display after it accidentally dropped it while sleeping. In the end Lenora, along with , , and Hawes gained an understanding with it and gave its mask back and Yamask left the museum peacefully. Minor appearances Pokédex entries Pokémon that wanders the ruins of ancient civilizations.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Yamask takes part in BW Agency's roster. It trained along with a , a , and Gigi for the Pokémon Musical. a Yamask appeared in The Case of the Missing Pokémon, where it was one of the Pokémon kidnapped by Team Plasma. It was later returned to its trainer after being found in a stronghold. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: Rugged Flats}} |area=Wish Park}} |area=Great Glacier (1F-14F), Redland Reaches (1F-10F), Eastern Savanna (1F-14F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 2}} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 164}} |area=Distortion Land: Withered Cemetery (All Areas)}} |area=Area 19: Stage 05}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- . They were lonely and tried to make more friends, but now they are happy because many Pokémon have come to play. }} |- |} Evolution |no2=563 |name2=Cofagrigus |type1-2=Ghost}} Sprites Trivia * Yamask's base is the same as that of its . * No other Pokémon has the same Egg Group combination as Yamask and its . Origin Yamask is based on an Egyptian holding a . Name origin Yamask may be a combination of 闇 ''yami (darkness), や ya (bad), or (lord of the dead in Hindu and Buddhist mythology), and mask. Desumasu may be a combination of death and mask. It is also a pun off of ですます体 desumasu-tai, a form of polite Japanese which gets its name from the fact that sentences often end in です desu or ます masu. In other languages and a corruption of , also a pun on |es=Yamask|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Makabaja|demeaning=From and or |it=Yamask|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=데스마스 Desumasu|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=哭哭面具 Kūkūmiànjù|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Weeping mask" |ru=Ямаск Yamask|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * James's Yamask External links |} de:Makabaja fr:Tutafeh it:Yamask ja:デスマス pl:Yamask zh:哭哭面具